


The gang's all here

by AlexanderDragon66



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Do we tell Marci or nah, F/M, Multi, these two are gonna give hin an ulcer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderDragon66/pseuds/AlexanderDragon66
Summary: Now that everyone is alive and relatively happy, Foggy tries to get the gang back together for drinks. Good thing the alcohol at Josie's is strong. He's gonna need it to deal with the +1's.I'm not sure if I'll write more for this, tell me what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've proofread this a little since I wrote it before work on my phone annnd chapter 2 is coming shortly

Foggy sighed and leaned into Marci's shoulder, comfortable in their booth at Josie's. In all the years he's been coming, he could count the number of times he's inhabited a booth here on one hand. It was always Matt's fault. His expression soured. Stupid fucker had let everyone think he was dead. Again.  
"What's wrong?" Marci asked, "your friends will be here soon."  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about," he replied as Matt walked through the door with Elektra by his side. "Right on time, as usual!" he called to the couple even though Matt would've found him anyway. He always does. They introduce Marci and Elektra; Foggy was glad they already had their fight before getting anyone else involved.  
"Have you spoken to Karen?" Matt asked as they pull out of their hug. "I mean I know you invited her and uh Pete but have you really talked to her since Midland?"  
"Not really. I mean neither one of us were up to it at the funeral and we just haven't really caught up."  
"Well I'll let her introduce you to Pete." That's the moment. Foggy would recognize that smirk anywhere. Matt isn't telling him something and he wants him to know it. 

Ten minutes after they all settle back into the booth Karen texts him, "sorry we're late. how much does marci know?"  
"Well Karen's here and she's being secretive. I blame you." Matt laughs at that, Marci raises an eyebrow at both of them, and Electra smiles with what Foggy personally considers too many teeth before going back to their conversation. "So I'm gonna go see what her deal is."  
He rushed out without his jacket and immediately regrets it but damned if he isn't gonna ask Karen what the hell's going on before dragging Marci into whatever they're into this time. Foggy almost charged right up to her, spotting her almost immediately but changes his mind when he saw Pete. The guy is built like a brick wall.

 

"Hey Foggy, " she smiles warmly "I figured you'd panic and come running out here. I wanted to tell you in private and ask you if Marci is in on everything."  
"Tell me what, Karen, you're starting to freak me out." It really didn't help his nerves that her boyfriend still hadn't said a word either.  
"Well..." she began, biting her lip, "don't freak out but you've kinda already met Pete." At that, the tall man pushes his hood away from his face and says, "Mr. Nelson" with a nod and a smirk.  
"For fuck's sale Karen! That's three people! Three! Three people I thought were dead, or were dead that are now not dead! And the two more murdery ones and now dating my best friends!" He took a small step back and pinched the bridge of his nose, " No offense. I need more alcohol. Come on, I guess it's time to tell Marci what kind of idiots I surround myself with.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen turned to Frank, still bundled in his hoodie and cap, “well that was less dramatic than I'd thought it'd be!” She gave him a dazzling smile, took his hand and practically skipped to her friend's side.  
Foggy turned to look at them. “I swear you and Matt enjoy torturing me! It was hard enough explaining that he wasn't dead! She came to the funeral, for God's sake! She still doesn't know about him!” He stopped short and ran his fingers through his hair. “Drag Matt out here. Hell, get Elektra too. We all need to discuss this.  
“There's the drama,” says Karen, kissing Frank's cheek. “Be right back!” She chuckled to herself as she turned into the bar. Foggy would never believe it, but Frank was just as nervous as he was- just a little bigger and scarier. They looked so awkward standing there trying not to look at one another. 

 

“You look pretty good for someone who died for, what, the third time, something like three months ago.” Frank's lips quirked up at that and he huffed something akin to a laugh.  
“You don't look too bad yourself, Nelson. I hear you got a nice thing at a fancy law firm. Good for you.” They both shuffled anxiously, Karen not there to be a buffer between them. Foggy was pretty sure both of them were relieved when she came back with Matt and Elektra in tow.  
“Marci's pissed, she knows something's up,” Matt said with a easy grin. “Although I don't think this is what she's worried about.”  
“Matt, this is serious! I have no idea what I should do here! I don't like lying to her but I don't want to tell everyone else's secrets!” Foggy's voice got higher with every word; it was nearly a screech by “secrets” but he didn't have the capacity to care in that moment. They were all looking at him with concern but before he could calm down enough to defend himself, an unexpected voice spoke up.  
“Do you trust her? You care about her and you ant her to know?” Foggy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he turned to face none other than Frank Castle, the freaking Punisher, looking at him with these cautiously gentle eyes. 

 

“Of course I trust her! I've told her everything except exactly how involved we are! But I can't without you guys. Its not mine to tell.” He looked down at his shoes, crestfallen.  
“Jesus, Foggy, of course you can tell her about me.” Matt laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at Elektra.  
“Well, unlike you idiots, I'm not clumsy enough to be famous but I'd be fine with her knowing what I can do.” She grinned at him, “that way she knows if she ever hurts you she has more than just Daredevil to worry about.”  
Foggy was oddly touched by that and turned to look at Frank and Karen before he started getting mushy. They seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation.  
Karen smiled, “I texted you to warn you that I was coming in with Frank, remember? His face is a little noticeable.”   
“Hey! I resemble that remark!” replied Frank with a genuine, actual smile. “Now can we please go inside? Its cold!”  
As they walked into the building, Foggy couldn't help the rush of fondness for these people: his two best friends and their murderous partners. He almost laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The look on Marci's face when they all walked back int the bar was enough to turn all those warm fuzzy feelings cold. She was pissed.   
“Alright, anybody wanna tell me why it was so important to leave me, by myself, in the seediest bar in town?” Her glare was fierce but Foggy could tell she had been nervous; he felt like the world's biggest jackass.   
“Aw, babe,” he scooted in next to her, “when Karen texted me I panicked and then when I saw her boyfriend, I panicked more. I'm so sorry!”

“I apologize for causing so much panic, Nelson,” came Frank's quiet interruption,”and you must be Ms Stahl.” He extended his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”   
Marci stared at the (large) hand then the man it was attached to for just a moment longer than was strictly polite before taking it in her own. Before she could figure out what to say, Karen transitioned into small talk and shuffling all of them into the curved booth.

“Actually,” Foggy began, not sure if he wanted someone to stop him or not, “they're the reason I dragged Matt and Elektra out of here like that. There's been stuff going on that involves them. And dumbass over there has been my best friend for so long I guess it involves me too. I didn't want to keep secrets from you but they aren't my secrets.” He looked pointedly at Matt and Karen. She had least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

 

So they started at the beginning, with the accident, Stick, Matt, and Elektra. Nobody but Matt knew anything about Elektra's past and they all needed a lot of alcohol for that. Fast forward through law school (a rebellion in itself), Nelson and Murdock, and meeting Karen. Matt and Karen both drank a lot and said very little as Foggy told the story of what life was like for the three of them at the office. He may have lamented being a third wheel a couple of times for good measure until Karen took over with the Punisher case and Elektra showing up. Foggy had forgotten how red such a good Catholic boy could blush.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marci said, “You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?! I thought you were blind!”  
Matt rolled his eyes, “I'm both, Marci. Why is that always the first thing everybody says? Jesus.”

Karen smirked, “I'm pretty sure the first thing I did was slap you. That might've been for more than just the Daredevil thing though...” She and Pete shared a laugh and Foggy pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel tomorrow's headache already.  
“Well, to be fair, Matt, you do an awful lot of parkor on rooftops and we have all seen you walk into tables.”  
“Yeah, tables that weren't where they were supposed to be! I'm good but in the office or my apartment you have to warn me when you move the furniture.” It felt nice to be having a familiar argument after such a heavy conversation and the knowledge that it wasn't over.

“Okay,” Marci tried to get all of this straight in her head, “so if Karen's still a reporter with a death wish- his words, not mine.” She jerked a thumb at Foggy, “You're both ninjas and Matt's Daredevil, then what's your deal?” 

“Well,” Frank said slowly as he pushed his hood back and took his cap off, “My name's Frank but you can call me Pete if you want. They do at the DMV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya look at that! I think I actually finished a fic! Unless, of course, I decide to write the couples discussing the evening privately....

Marci's mouth opened, closed, then opened again. Foggy knew that even a year ago he would've been on the floor laughing until he threw up. Now though, now he was just worried about his girlfriend. He put his hand on her arm, “ Marce...?”

“Holy fuck,” she breathed as she locked eyes with him. “Foggy, what the absolute fuck?” That was the moment they both remembered the other four people at the table. Elektra was watching silently, trying to gauge her reaction and Matt was fiddling with his drink, pretending to give them something akin to privacy. On the other hand, Karen looked equal parts amused and guilty while Frank was trying to swallow a smirk. He tried (unsuccessfully) to suppress a snort at her words. Karen's elbow in his ribs only made him laugh that much harder and Foggy's best approximation of a glare sent him over the edge.

All Foggy could do was sit there, hand still on Marci's arm, and watched as Frank Castle, the freaking Punisher, dissolve into what he would classify on a less terrifying person as giggles. Karen gave up trying to elbow him out of it and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with the effort and Foggy remembered why he and Matt both had both taken an interest in her back then. He thanked every deity he could think of that they had all remained friends through all of this. He brought his focus back to Marci and was relieved to see her smiling slightly.

“You alright over there, big guy?” asked Matt with a grin, “I didn't know the Punisher could giggle.” He was snuggled into Elektra's side, warm and tipsy. Foggy couldn't remember the last time Matt had gotten that kind of drunk. It was a nice change from the last couple of times they drank together. Frank was still hiccuping and remembering how to breathe, Karen running a hand across his back. 

“Sh-shut up, Red,” he scrubbed a hand over his face, still not quite over it, “I don't giggle.” 

“Could've fooled me,” it was Foggy's turn to grin, “vigilantes giggle, right, Matt?”

“Foggy. Foggy, no. Don't even think about it!”

“I wonder, Elektra, you do know how ticklish your boyfriend is, don't you?” 

Her head snapped up. “Oh is he?” She poked him in the ribs to make him squeak in surprise.

“Franklin Nelson, how dare you! Betrayal! I thought you were my best- awk!” Elektra had poked him again. By this point all six of them were cackling and more than a little tipsy. Foggy turned to Marci in the chaos.

“Hey, you okay with all this? Hanging out with these idiots with a death wish?” Marci looked around the table and smiled.

“Yeah. I think I am.”


End file.
